The Outlaw Torn
by ignorant limelight
Summary: Harry's parents weren't nice folk. He could see that. Even his big brother saw that. His godfathers saw that. But why didn't anyone do anything about it? AU, what could've happened if Snape had heard the prophecy completely.
1. The Memory Remains

_Hello!_

_I don't know if anyone will read this, but I just wanted to say that thank you for clicking on my story. This is my first one published here. R&R, everyone. I'd like the long and constructive ones, though I'm not picky :)_

_Also, there's something funny going on with the chapter titles and the story title. If anyone catches that, I'll raise my hat._

_**The next chapter **should be here in a week._

_Thank you,_

_Ignorant Limelight._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is J.K. Rowlings' and her company's, not mine. What you don't recognize, however, is mine.**

**THE OUTLAW TORN**

**Chapter One – The Memory Remains**

Almost twelve years after the prophecy had been made a young boy sat in his room, reading a letter written to a neat piece of parchment in green ink. The boy had pitch black hair that stood up worse that the guitarist of the Weird Sisters after a solo. His emerald eyes were brighter that anyone else's, except maybe his mother's.

"We'll be expecting your owl in the 31st of June at the latest", the boy read out loud in wonder. _"It's the 31__st__ today. It's my and Gabriel's birthday."_

"Mum! Dad!" the boy shouted as he ran to the kitchen. "I got my Hogwarts' letter!"

"Harry, be quiet, we're making a cake to Gabriel", Lily Potter scolded. "It's his birthday today, and we want to surprise him."

Harry stopped and visibly grew back. He was fingering the corners of his letter nervously and gulped. "It's my birthday too, mum."

"But Harry, Gabriel is the Child of the Prophecy. Surely you understand he's more important?" Harry's father James asked with a fake smile on his face. "Help us, move his presents to the living-room."

"Yes, sir. I'll just send a reply to Hogwarts."

Harry wrote that he accepted his position in Hogwarts and sent the family owl Achilles away. He went downstairs to the hall, where was a big pile of presents. Fifteen, Harry counted quickly. Fifteen big presents that no doubt were all to Gabriel. Harry wouldn't even have to read the cards to know that he had been forgotten yet again on a special day.

One birthday Harry had asked why Gabriel was the "chosen one", even though they had the same birthday. He was given a dodgy "he came first" - answer, and the patented "shut-up-and-serve-your-brother" - look.

Even though their parents were what they were, Harry's big brother - by two years – Gabriel was everything Harry could wish for.

For one, on his sixth birthday (Gabe's eighth) their parents would've taken Gabriel to a muggle amusement park for a day. Harry had been locked to the cellar already, when Gabe had noticed that his little brother hadn't been there. At that moment Gabriel had understood how messed up their family was. The only moments when James and Lily had been "kind" to Harry had been because of Gabriel.

Harry would never admit it, since he loved his brother immensely, but Gabriel wasn't completely blameless. Due to the kindness from his parents Gabe believed with his whole heart that one day their parents would see the "light" and apologize. Because of that reason Gabriel didn't really stand up to his parents, for they still were that to him.

In a way Harry separated the two Gabriels in his mind. There was Gabe, his great big brother who he looked up to, and then there was Gabriel, Lily and James' little angel.

After a big sigh Harry grabbed the first present and started to carry it upstairs. James and Lily could've carried the presents up with magic, but in their twisted heads it would be better if Harry "helped" his brother who would one day have a heavy burden upon him.

Harry could use his magic too, he didn't have a wand yet so he could do magic without consequenses. On the other hand, if his parents saw...

"_Wingardium leviosa_", Harry whispered and the packages started floating in the air. He guided them with his thoughts up the stairs and followed.

Just as he had set the presents down, he heard a terrible screech.

"Harry! What the heck you think you're doing?" Lily asked angrily and Harry turned around frightened.

"I just thought... it would be faster - "

"Magic! And underage! Gabriel would _never _do this!"

"Mum, let Harry be", Gabriel, who had just came, defended Harry. "I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Harry looked gratefully at his brother, who had inherited his mother's looks except for the eyes. It made Harry frightened sometimes.

"Oh, Gabriel. You're an exceptional brother, but what Harry did was wrong. I don't understand where you've gotten influenced like that! Go to your room, boy!"

"But - "

"Now, Harry!"

Gabriel looked at Harry with forgiveness, but didn't oppose his mother. Harry smiled signaling that there was no grugde, and left to his little room. The room was small, it barely fit in a bed, a small writing table and a cabinet.

Harry got on with the thought that he would soon go to Hogwarts, and wouldn't have to stand Lily and James anymore.

If anyone asked Harry, he would be ready to go to an orphanage, if James and Lily woud give a permission or Gabe would come with him. But, no, it was _'bad publicity'. _The Potter name was important and had to be carried with proudness. Not that anything Harry did would ever please mister and mistress Potter.

He would gladly live with Sirius, even, or Remus had he not been working in Hogwarts. It was basically the two of them and Gabe that had raised Harry. In Harry's opinion, Sirius and Remus were his parents. The moment Harry realized that it wasn't normal to favour one child while outcasting the other, he had stopped calling Lily and James mum and dad.

He was mad that no one saw what was happening. Whenever he tried to talk about it, he'd just get a pitying look and someone would say thet 'they'll come to their senses'.

Harry hated pity. Pity never got him anywhere.

"Harry?"

Harry shook awake. "Gabe?"

"Yeah. You know what, why don't we go to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies? And I know what to buy you for a present", Gabe smirked.

"_They _don't want to take me, right?"

"It's not about that, Harry. _I _want to take you. They'll come the their senses eventually."

* * *

On the first of September it was nearly eleven o'clock, when the Potter family arrived at the King's Cross Station platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry had taken the liberty to go ahead while his parents were saying goodbye to Gabriel. Remus wasn't there, because he was a teacher and therefore at the castle already, and Sirius had to be at work, he was an Auror.

The shrill of the whistle pierced the air and the students got on the train. Gabe ran to Harry and the looked for a train compartment, which they found relatively easily.

"Just a few words for your first school year, kiddo. I'm proud of you, don't get into trouble, and be polite to the professors."

Harry smirked. "Of course, Gabe. I'll take care of myself and make history! One day I'll be bigger than the Marauders, believe it!"

"That's the wrong kind of history, idiot. School is important, especially if you know what you're going to do when you grow up."

"And you know?"

"Kind of", Gabe shrugged and smiled crookedly. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Remus told me to give this to you", he said and took a small wrap of brown paper from his pocket.

Harry opened it carefully. "A bunch of little mirrors?"

"Those four mirrors have a connection, like muggles' telephones. Give those to your future friends, so you can talk anywhere. Apparently it comes in handy in detentions, the Marauders used them, you know..."

"Thanks, Gabe!"

"Don't thank me, little brother", he smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "I'm just a messenger. Send Remus a letter."

Harry sat more comfortably and took a book from his bag. However he couldn't concentrate. "Listen, Gabe, I'm a bit worried. What if I have to go to Slytherin?" Harry asked quietly. "I don't want to be a Slytherin."

"You can influence the Hat's choice. It would've put me in Gryffindor, but I wanted to be a Ravenclaw."

"Why would you _want_ that? Everyone in our family has been a Gryffindor!"

Gabe shrugged. "I wanted to do something different. Look, I'm going to find Jackson, wait here."

The more confident Harry started to read his book called _"Advanced Charms"_. When Harry was little, he had had free time a lot, so he had read. He had mumbled the incantations of some spells and to his wonder noticed that they worked, even though he hadn't had a wand. He had in a momentarily lapse of judgement used a spell called _"bombardment" _and, as a result he had been locked to the cellar for a week.

"Excuse me, can I - "somebody started asking, but stopped. "Is that a book about Tutshill Tornados?" he asked incrediously.

"Yes, it's my favourite team", Harry answered.

"Your favourite, c'mon!" the blonde boy laughed. "They suck!"

Harry stood up. "They do not! Who do you support, the Chudley Cannons?"

The boy closed the compartment door and marched up to Harry. "They suck even worse. I'm all for Falmouth Falcons."

"They haven't won anything for ages! Tutshill Tornados hold the record of the fastest win ever!" Harry defended.

"By accident!" the boy protested loudly.

"There's no proof!"

Both of them stared at each other seriously. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Potter?" the boy asked a bit distastefully. "My father says you're all muggle-loving idiots."

Harry felt a bit anger for that, but kept it inside him. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy", he said.

"My father says that you're a dark family, Voldemort's supporters", Harry said reserverdly.

Neither of them knew what to say after that. "I hate my family, but I'm not dark", Harry said.

Draco looked at him calculatively to see if he was just pulling his tail. He seemed to decide that Harry was serious. "I don't want to be dark."

"Then don't. It's that easy", Harry smiled.

Draco shook his head. "With a family like mine, either you're a supporter or you stop breathing."

"That doesn't sound like family to me", Harry said quietly. "You can always choose to make your own way."

Draco snorted. "That's cheesy."

Harry grinned. "Maybe, but it's true. I've already separated myself from my family."

"Why? I though all the Potters were good, Dumbledore- and muggle-loving _saints_", Draco asked only a tad sardonically.

To that Harry had to scoff. "Not my family. So, what do you say to a game of Exploding Snap?"

Draco tilted his head, and then nodded enthusiastically.

The train trip had gone by fast, and before they could process the fact that they were in Hogwarts, they were already pushed ahead by a large group of first-graders, up to the castle and in the Great Hall. Harry and Draco were standing next to each other, nervously waiting for their turn to be sorted.

Harry was too nervous to really note who had gotten in what house (the back of his head pointed out that Seamus Finnigan and Hermione Granger had been made Gryffindors), but rather watched Remus at the teachers' table. Remus smiled encouraged him by Marauder shorthand that Harry had been taught few years back by Sirius.

"Malfoy, Draco", McGonagall hollered.

Harry wished good luck and watched as Draco walked to the stool and put the hat on.

Five minutes had already passed, and the hat had yet to make a noise. Harry was getting fidgety, as was about everyone else.

A few minutes later until it finally opened it's mouth and shouted out...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The look on Malfoy's face was more staggered than everyone else's combined. A deathly silence had filled the Great Hall, and it was broken by McGonagall who told Malfoy to go to his respective table. He walked there silently and glanced at Harry with wide eyes. Draco was sure he was going to get slaughtered.

Meanwhile Harry kept grinning like he was insane. He felt already better, and just if he could get _himself _in Gryffindor, everything would be alright.

But what if he couldn't get in Gryffindor? What if he was made a Slytherin? His family would disown him... He'd much rather go home.

_'No', _Harry thought darkly. _'I'd take Slytherin over Godric's Hollow any day.'_

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry snapped back into reality and walked to the stool weakly. McGonagall put the hat on.

"_My, oh my, haven't you been through much. A very brave one you are, son. You have intelligence, that is a valuable trait. Loyality, yes. Slyness is not a trait lost on you, either. It seems you have the qualification to every house. This is rare, son... very rare indeed... but what house do you belong in? Hmm... what house do you want to belong, son?"_

"_Gryffindor", _Harry thought._ "My friend is there, and Sirius and Remus were there. I belong there."_

"_You do, do you? Remember me, son, for you will be something big one day, as you will be a... GRYFFINDOR!"_

Harry grinned and ran to his table. When he sat down, he caught Remus' eye and they exchanged a silent conversation in Marauder sign language.

"_Yes!" _Remus signed. _"You happy?"_

"_Of course, you lamebrained old chimp", _Harry answered with only one sign.

"_Talk later", _Remus finished with a grin and returned to watch the sortings.

Harry also saw Gabriel in the Ravenclaw table, and saluted him. Gabriel smiled and saluted back, mouthing 'congratulations'.

Harry was the happiest he had been in a long time.

In total, there were nine new Gryffindors this year.

There were four other guys besides Draco and Harry in Gryffindor. There was Dean Thomas who constantly talked about muggle football. Harry had once watched a game when visiting his cousin, and didn't think much of it. Then there was Seamus Finnigan, an eager magician (although still rather crummy), who had already managed to scorch his eyebrows.

Neville Longbottom, the third one, Harry remembered vaguely from his childhood. Neville seemed like a timid guy, but the Sorting Hat was never wrong. Harry believed Neville had the courage hidden in him and it just waited outleashing.

The fourth and final boy was Ron Weasley, a red-headed kid who liked to eat. When they had talked about family, Ron had told that he had five brothers and a sister who would come to Hogwarts in a year. Harry already knew the Weasley twins, Fred and George, because he had visited Remus in school and had ran into them a few times, one time saving them from Filch. Percy was the oldest Weasley in school, and according to the twins, a pompous jerk.

"I can't wait to begin Defence Against the Dark Arts", Draco said after taking a large gulp from his pumpkin juice.

"Same here. Hope the teacher isn't rubbish. My brother's been here for two years and told that both of the teachers were a big joke."

"I think Potions is going to be great", Draco said. "My godfather said that I have a talent."

"Lucky you", Fred Weasley chimed in. "Snape, the teacher, is biased to Slytherin and hates Gryffindors."

"I don't think it's going to be such a problem", Draco said slyly. Harry looked at him curiously. "Snape is my godfather", he said.

"What? Old greasy-hair is your godfather?" George was gobsmacked. "That's right, you're a Malfoy. Say, what are you doing in Gryffindor?"

Draco frowned. "I don't want to be a Slytherin."

"What a jolly chap!" Fred laughed.

"This one has sense", George agreed.

Harry smiled and continued to eat.

Harry didn't have much opinions about the girls. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had announced themselves best friends immediately. Hermione Granger was the third girl, and she wasn't _that _obnoxious. She seemed a bit – _enthusiastic _about school and pestered Percy with her questions about magic and Hogwarts, it was obvious she was a muggleborn. Harry didn't think Percy minded the questions, though. He though Percy might've enjoyed someone taking school as seriously as Hermione did.

He was made a bit uncomfortable by how Albus Dumbledore kept watching him. Every time he looked back at him, he noticed that Dumbledore was suddenly looking at his food or talking to someone. Harry wrote the suspicion off as him being nervous and decided to focus on eating.

His near future was looking good.


	2. Fight Fire with Fire

_Well, hello again._

_Thank you for your favourites/alerts/reviews. I really like reading long reviews, so a HUGE thank you to **TheMozzyOne**, who took the time to really give me constructive critisism :)_

_I don't think there's much else I can say, except:_

_YES, VOLDEMORT IS ALIVE!_

_Godspeed.  
_

* * *

**Second chapter – Fight Fire with Fire**

Harry woke up in the morning when his _precious_ alarm-clock was crying like an augurey and poking his arm. Harry took it and threw it to a wall, when Seamus woke as well.

"Blimey, Harry. What did the clock ever do to you?" Seamus asked while yawning.

Harry sighed. "Woke me", Harry muttered and rested his head on the pillow. His excitement over school woke him soon up completely. Harry proceeded to wake his schoolmates up as well.

As soon as they were done with the morning chores, Harry and Draco went to breakfast.

To nobody's surprise, Hermione was already in the Hall eating and reading at the same time. Before Draco and Harry could even sit, the girl had bounced up and walked to McGonagall. Harry and Draco noticed her goal and walked in her footsteps.

"Morning, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy", McGonagall greeted. "Your schedules", she said as she gave them. "I must say I'm rather surprised by your aspiring friendship, but then again, so was I about your father and Sirius Black's. I hope the two of you won't be the same as the two of them. Heaven knows this school has been through enough", she finished with a stern look.

"Sorry, professor", Harry said simply.

McGonagall frowned. "Good luck for your first school day", she said tightly and continued giving the schedules.

"So what's the deal with your father and Sirius Black that McGonagall was so worried about?" Draco asked with his nose in the timetables.

"They were pranksters and gave hell to McGonagall. Sirius says he still sees nightmares about the detentions", Harry snorted and took a look at the timetables himself. "History of Magic... transfiguration! That'll be exciting!"

"No, not my thing. At least we have Potions on Friday." Draco was relieved.

"Yeah, it'll be fun for you. Snape hates James", Harry said miserably.

"James?"

"My father", Harry said. "And my mum is Lily. Get used to it."

Draco nodded, not inquiring anything else. "So, DADA on Thursday", Draco smirked. "Who's the professor?"

"Quirrel. He's sitting next to Hagrid", Harry recognized. Moony had talked about Quirrel, and how he'd changed from the last time he had seen him.

"He looks nervous", Draco judged. "Don't you think that's a bad choice for someone who's supposed to train us to defend ourselves?"

"Yeah", Harry frowned. "Flying on Thursday next week!"

"Excellent", Draco smirked and ripped a piece his toast with his teeth.

* * *

The first week at Hogwarts was spent with studying and learning to walk around Hogwarts.

Harry learned that Moony and Sirius hadn't been lying about the History of Magic teacher, Binns. The ghost was more boring than the stories could portray, but at least Harry got an hour of extra sleep. At the end of the class Harry and Draco were both awakened by a very McGonagall-like Hermione, who had proceeded to lecture them about the importance of schooling. At the end (when they had asked nicely) Hermione had promised to borrow them her notes.

After History of Magic became Transfiguration, and Harry had no problems staying awake. At the beginning of the class professor McGonagall had transformed to a cat without using a wand. That had inspired Harry very much.

Their goal of the lesson was to change a match to a needle. Harry smiled and changed it easily on his first try. He had done things much harder back home, when he didn't even have a wand, and wondered why they would start from things as easy as that.

"How did you do that?" Draco whispered in class.

"What?"

"Change your match to a needle. You didn't even try!"

Harry frowned. "You just point and think about what you want. Everybody can do that", he said marveling.

"No, everybody can't. Take a look around."

Harry watched, and saw that no one else had succeeded in the transformation. Hermione was the most succesful, and her match had just turned gray and pointy.

"Oh", Harry mumbled.

Maybe it wasn't normal? If Harry was a freak?

"Potter, Malfoy, get to work! Have you done anything but talked?" McGonagall asked sternly and walked to them. "You're ready, Potter? Already?"

"Uh... yes, professor", Harry said quietly, suddenly insecure about his deeds.

McGonagall watched him thoughtfully for a while and turned around. As she walked to her desk, she said; "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry turned the needle back into a match and sat quietly. He hadn't meant to attract attention.

Thursday with Defence Against the Dark Arts was better, they didn't even have to do much. Harry felt sorry for professor Quirrel, who was possibly the most nervous person he had ever seen. What annoyed Harry was the garlic smell in the classroom.

On Friday in Potions they were welcomed by the _delightful _Severus Snape and his cauldron. The man was glaring at Harry the moment he stepped into the room. Harry and Draco happily sat in the back.

All the Slytherins they shared the class with were cheeky, mindless nincompoops and didn't care about the consequenses of their actions – not that they would have any in Snape's class.

During Snape's speech about the art of Potion-making, Harry looked at the glass cabinets. He could've sworn that half of the things presented were just there to scare the students.

"Potter! Are you listening?" Snape asked angrily.

"Yes, professor."

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked harshly. He leaned to his desk with his hands.

'_I know the answer... I made it at Sirius, gave it to a rat...' _"Draught of the Living Dead, professor."

Snape did a weird choking noise and gritted his teeth. "Where would you find a bezoar?"

That Harry could've told even if he was asleep. "From the stomach of a goat, professor."

Snape reddened with anger – and growled? "What is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?"

Harry thanked Remus in his head. "The name."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for the cheek, Potter. Stay after class."

An hour later Harry stood in front of Snape's desk and listened to the man's ranting. His temper was rising steadily, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he blew up and hexed the man.

"... Arrogant, you think you know everything, _own _everything. You strut around, nose held high, _just like your father", _Snape hissed between his teeth.

That was the final straw.

"I'm _nothing _like my father!" Harry spat. "And I won't be."

"What?" Snape frowned.

"You can throw me in Azkaban before I start following James' footsteps", Harry said poisonously.

Snape looked at Harry weirdly. "Your father is a terrible person", he said as his last resort.

"I agree."

Snape didn't understand. "But – you're a Potter. You hate potions, and me."

"I'd like to be known as my own person, thank you very much. I don't hate potions, and I just met you, professor. I don't see any reason why I should hate you yet."

Snape sat in silence. "Go to your next class, Potter."

Draco waited outside and after Harry came out, he asked what Snape had wanted. Harry truthfully answered that he had no idea.

* * *

Harry was mesmerized by Hogwarts' library. The thought of all the books he was able to loan made him giddy. He had never seen a library as huge as Hogwarts' was, and guessed that he would spend most of his free time reading those books.

Draco claimed allergy as his excuse not to come to the library. Honestly, who was allergic to 'book dust'? So, Harry had to come alone.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" someone called and Harry turned away from the shelf that had transfiguration spellbooks on it.

"Gabe!" Harry grinned and walked to his big brother, who was smiling and showing off his adorable dimples.

Gabe ruffled Harry's already messed up hair. Harry swatted his hand off. "Don't mess with my hair. You know I have enough trouble with it as it is."

"Good to see you, kid. Guys, this is my little brother, Harry", Gabe said to a group of three ravenclaws and two hufflepuffs. "Harry, these people are Malcolm, Sookie, Felicity, Graham and Cedric", he introduced.

Cedric and Graham, the 'puffs, shook Harry's hand, while the ravenclaws settled to waving, not wanting to put their books away.

"Nice to meet you", Harry said politely.

Felicity recognized Harry suddenly. "You're the guy who's always with Draco Malfoy, aren't you?"

Harry nodded gingerly.

"Don't start with the 'pureblood'-deal again, Felicity. Draco's in Gryffindor", Gabe saved Harry from a tough spot.

"His father tried to kill my sister!" Felicity said harshly.

Then Harry had to defend his friend. "Draco's not too fond of his family. Besides, he's eleven. Are you going to hold him responsible for a grown man's actions?" he said cynically.

Cedric started laughing. "You can't argue with that, Fel."

Everyone except Felicity loosened up after that and welcomed Harry without words. They invited him to study with them.

"So, are you all third years?" Harry asked when he finished a chapter of a book about wordless spells.

This time it was Graham who spoke. "No, Cedric and I are fourth years. And technically, Sookie belongs to the second year, but she was too smart and they kicked her out", he smirked.

"Shut up", Sookie said and blushed. "They just gave me a chance to skip a year."

"Wow", Harry grinned. "Do you have to work harder now?"

"Yes, it is a bit more challenging", Sookie said shyly.

"But you love every moment of it", Graham stated.

Sookie nodded happily.

* * *

Next morning during breakfast Draco got a letter. He opened it nervously and started reading it. While he read, Harry noticed that he became paler and paler. Harry put down his spoonful of porridge and watched Draco intensely.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"My father sent a letter", Draco whispered. "He's going to talk to Dumbledore about making me a Slytherin, or if that doesn't work, he's transferring me to Durmstrang."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all?" Draco asked hurt.

"No, I didn't mean it like that", Harry defended. Damn him and his converstation flaws.

"Well, what did you mean? Or do you not suddenly care that I'm - " Draco stopped suddenly. "Potter, are you even listening?"

Harry nodded in thought. "I'm just trying to remember our rights."

"What?"

"If students our age have the right to decide where we go to school", Harry muttered. "I had to look this up this one time when – well, never mind. The point is, I can't remember. C'mon", he said, stood up and started walking to the teachers' table.

"Harry!" Draco groaned and walked after him. "People should explain before they walk off like that!" he muttered.

Harry didn't stop until he had walked to the teacher's table in the Great Hall. "Morning, professor Lupin. I need to talk to you about something, if it's no bother?" Harry asked Remus, who stood up.

Remus frowned. "Of course not, I was just about to leave anyway. Why don't we go to my office", he said to Harry and Draco, who just arrived.

Remus and Harry walked off, and Draco huffed in dismay. He caught up to Harry and grabbed his sleeve. "What's going on?" Draco asked quietly. Harry shushed him.

They walked up some stairs, and went to the fourth floor, where Remus' rarely used classroom and office was.

"You must be Draco Malfoy", Remus smiled politely and offered his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher here, and I'm Harry's second godfather."

"Pleased to meet you", Draco said and shook the hand, still wondering what was happening.

"So, what is the problem here?" Remus asked knowingly and smiled.

Harry looked at Draco, who cleared his throat. "We would like to find out how much can an eleven-year-old student affect his schooling."

"That depends on what matter is he trying to affect", Remus said.

"If a students family would want to, say, change the student's house, or even the _school, _could the student have a say in that matter?" Draco asked innocently, but didn't fool Remus.

"Just to say an example, I'm going to tell a story about my friend. He was from a 'dark' family, but got sorted into Gryffindor. After that, his parents tried everything to change him into Slytherin, or get him to an American school. But, he went to the headmaster and told that he didn't want to change anything. In extreme cases such as that, the headmaster could withold the parents' rights to the student's education."

Draco looked raised and eyebrow sceptically.

"Really, I'm not making this up. My friend's name is Sirius Black, if you ever fancy a talk with him", Remus smirked.

"Sirius Black? I've heard of him. My father told me he was a traitor and died from the Dark Lord's wand", Draco frowned.

"Maybe he was a 'traitor' to the Black family, but he's still alive and breathing. I saw him just week ago", Remus said. "Voldemort has yet to catch him."

"He's my other godfather", Harry said and grinned. "A big child."

"That he is", Remus laughed. "I can arrange a time for you to talk to headmaster Dumbledore, if you'd like?"

Draco mulled it over for a moment.

"I'd like that very much, thank you."

* * *

On Sunday Harry and Draco were trying to play exploding snap on Draco's bed. They were tied at the moment, but Harry's face more smudged with ash, a fact that Draco kept teasing him about. It was just the two of them in the room, everybody else were outside enjoying the last warm days of the fall.

"Hey, Drake?"

"Hey, Harry?" Draco asked with the same tone, but didn't lift his eyes from the cards he was inspecting.

Harry bit his lip. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead", Draco said and pointed his wand at a card. He frowned. "Oh no", he moaned and the card exploded with a loud bang. Now Draco's face was more smudged than Harry's, but Harry chose not to tease him now.

"Why don't you want to be dark?"

Now he had Draco's full attention.

And the blonde lifted his eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"What I meant is that, your family is dark... so you woud've been raised in it. You shouldn't know any different. So what changed your mind?" Harry asked curiously. It was easier to speak now that he had asked the question in the first place.

Draco frowned and put his cards away. He toyed with his wand and was quiet for a while.

Harry was thinking it might've not been such a great idea to open that can of worms. He opened his mouth to apologize, but then Draco spoke.

"Lucius had Death Eater meetings back home, and still has. I was a really small kid, and curious. So I peeked through a key hole and watched for a while. It was probably the most terrifying thing I've ever seen.

"I saw You-Know-Who make them grovel and kiss the hem of his robes. They told him in turns what they had achieved... and they would laugh about torturing muggles and their children. They had even raped some of the kids! And if He wasn't happy, he would use the Cruciatus curse on them until they were a sobbing mess on the floor. Like _Lucius_", Draco spat the name out. "It's sick. And I don't want to worship sick bastards like Him."

Harry felt nauseous himself, and he hadn't even been there.

"They would do bad things to children, younger than I was then! Who the hell would do something like that?" Draco yelled in rage.

"Death Eaters", Harry whispered. "The headlines never mention about kids being attacked."

"They want to keep it quiet. For some reason, You-Know-Who has been staying more or less under the radar for years. The ministry think it's a peacetime now. The idiots are probably planning for something big."

"I guess it would be too much to hope that Voldemort had gotten bored", Harry said darkly.

"Don't say the name!" Draco hissed in fear.

"Why not?"

"He'll find out and kill you in your sleep!"

He couldn't help it; he laughed. "That's rubbish. Besides, if he could get into Hogwarts, you don't think he would've done it already?"

Draco seemed to ponder that for a while. "Fine. But I won't say it."

"Sirius always says that fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Draco glared at him. "Fine. V - Voldemort. You happy?"

Harry grinned thriumphantly. "Yes, very."

Draco got caught up in Harry's glee. "Voldemort", he repeated, feeling free of his suppression and power. "Why did I fear it? Voldemort!"

"Voldie-schmort", Harry laughed.

"Scold-a-mort."

"Voldything."

"Lord of the Evil Death Munchers!"

"That was the best one!" Harry laughed so hard he had to hold his sides. "Death munchers..."

Eventually they stopped laughing and Harry gathered the discarded exploding snap -cards and presented them to Draco. "Want to play?"

Draco gazed at the cards. "I'll bet two galleons that I can win the next game."

"Ha! You couldn't win even if I forfeited!"

"Two galleons say that I can. What, are you scared?"

Harry glared at his blonde friend. "You're on."


	3. Purify

Well, hello again!

I won't say much, since probably very few will read this. I just want to thank TheMozzyOne and Teufel1987 for their constructive reviews. I really appreciate them :) Thanks to all of the favourites/alerts and other reviews, too. Keep 'em coming!  


* * *

**Third Chapter – Purify**

_'Harry,_

_a week's gone by, and not a word? Start writing, kid. I want to know what's going on with you! You got friends? Is it fun? And none of those three-word-scribbles, I want a good novel-length letter._

_Your angry godfather, Serious.'_

_'Hey, "Serious",_

_sorry that it's been so long. And sorry I didn't believe you when you said that there isn't much free time here. Luckily it's Saturday already._

_Hogwarts is exactly – no, it's even better than what you said. It might be a long time since you've been here, but McGonagall warned me the first day here, that I better be easier to handle than you._

_And about friends, I spend almost all of my time with Draco Malfoy. And don't even start about him being a Malfoy. You're a Black, but you're not a Death Eater. And Draco's a Gryff. He's really smart, and a genius in Potions. He's thinking about "disowning" his family, and you should be prepared, because he might need help about that._

_Snape isn't that bad, he just really hates you Marauders. We had a – disagreement, you might say, about my behaviour being like James'. I yelled at him, and he hasn't really glared at me anymore. He just stares. It's a bit disturbing, really._

_The first flying lesson is next week! I've never flown, actually. You tried to take me flying once, remember? _

_I have to go to eat now. Draco's getting impatient._

_Harry.'_

_'Four-eyes,_

_I'm happy that Snape isn't so horrible to you. I really regret our (Marauder's) behaviour back then. Tell him I'm sorry, though he won't believe you. About that staring, I think he might fancy you, kiddo. You two as a couple! My heart can't take it! Oh, what a tragedy. _

_I've got a letter enclosed to Draco, about my time when I disowned my family. Give it to him, will you? _

_By the way, you want a good way to annoy Minnie McGonagall? Try frogspawn on her notes. It was an accident, I swear, but it worked._

_Of course I remember when we almost went flying. Some day we will go without James, Lily and Gabriel. How's he doing, by the way?_

_A hint: find a portrait of a bowl of fruit, and tickle the pear. You'll get somewhere useful. Others you can find yourself._

_Take care, Harry. And watch out for Filch. His cat has something against students. And kick Remus for me, will ya? It's not the same without him around. Can't wait for Christmas hols._

_Padfoot.'_

And now, the newest letter, that Harry was currently writing.

_'Dear Amazing Godfather,_

_you'll never guess! Not in a hundred years!_

_Yesterday started normally, you know. Breakfast, DADA, and then to the best of all classes: flying! We have Flying with the Slytherins, and there's this Nott kid there (is his father a death muncher?), Theodore. Spoiled, rich and horrible, you know the type. He decided to get Neville's (Longbottom) remembrall and flew to the roof, trying to hide the ball, but I flew after him. It came naturally, I didn't even think about it!_

_Instead hiding the ball, Nott decided to throw it, and see if I could catch it. I was a foot away from the ground, caught it, and straightened my broom! It was an instinct._

_After that I heard McGonagall's yell, and she took me inside and asked professor Flitwick for Wood. Wood's a fifth-grader and he's the captain – oh wait for it – of the Gryffindor Quidditch team! And I'm the new seeker! Youngest in about hundred years!_

_Draco's of course jealous, but happy, because he knows he can get in the team next year. _

_So this morning I got a package. A nimbus 2000! The money was out of the Potter vault, so I hope James and Lily won't get mad. It'd be worth just seeing Nott's face, though._

_Still, could you try to calm them down a bit?_

_Harry._

_P.S. Draco thank you for his letter. He says it helped him a lot. He's going to see Dumbledore tonight.'_

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's foot and smiled as the owl bit his finger affectionately. Harry sighed and walked back to the castle, where homework waited.

Draco tried to write an essay about the founders of Hogwarts, but couldn't concentrate, so he decided to read Sirius' letter again.

_'Dear Draco,_

_as you know, I'm Sirius Black. I bet that the only Blacks you've heard of were Voldemort's most reliable supporters, but I'm not one of them. _

_My family was really bonkers, and my mother's favourite punishment for me and my brother was the Cruciatus Curse. That got on a whole another level when I got sorted into Gryffindor. They tried to transfer me to a "dark" school in America, but I went to Dumbledore, who got the rights to decide what to do with my education. I still had to go "home" when summer came._

_At the summers the Blacks used the Imperius Curse to make me do bad things. I got used to it before I went back to school for my fifth year, and told my friends about it. That might've been the best thing to happen to me, because then James, Harry's father, convinced me to run away. So I lived with the Potters after that, and I never had to talk to my family again. Not all Blacks are bad. My cousin Andromeda married a muggle, and my uncle was always on my side. _

_What I'm saying is that you should figure out what you want, and tell your family to sod off. That worked for me. And if you need any help, just ask me._

_Good luck,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. Harry's probably told about his family, and I just want to say that they haven't always been like that. James and Lily used to be good people, but I guess people can change.'_

Draco felt better after reading Sirius letter, even though he had read it multiple times already. It felt good to know that someone else had gone through the same thing and come out as the winner. Draco really felt that he could do it.

He was just afraid of the summers. The only reason his Lucius Malfoy had yet to use the Cruciatus Curse on him was his mother. Narcissa was mostly a good woman, but he feared and loved Lucius too much. Draco knew, that if he went back home, his father would no doubt get infuriated and take it out on him. Narcissa would try to help Draco, and get in the crossfire. It was good on the whole family, if Draco never went back. He didn't know yet what to do when summer came, but figured he didn't have to decide for a while.

Draco glanced at his watch and saw that he had only thirty minutes left until his meeting with Dumbledore.

Harry sat on his bed and tried to read a book of advanced charms, but he kept reading the same page over and over again without even noticing.

"This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be this nervous, I know it's going to work out", Harry muttered and chose to practice some spells.

He dug out an old quill from his school trunk. "_Evanesco_", he said, and the quill flickered, but didn't disappear. "_Evanesco", _he tried again with more force and the quill vanished completely. Harry grinned and put his wand down. He ripped out a piece of parchment and decided to try some wandless magic.

"_Evanesco_", Harry said clearly and the piece disappeared clearly. Harry sighed and slugged against the trunk. Somehow it was easier for him to do spells without the wand than without it. Maybe he just wasn't used to it? After all, he had done wandless spells all his life. _'That must be it. It just needs some getting used to.'_

The door opened and Draco came in. Harry stood up nervously. He couldn't figure out anything from the look on his face.

"Well? How did it go?"

Harry almost fell for Draco's crestfallen look, but then he grinned widely. "You're looking at a free man! Well, not during the summers, but otherwise!"

Harry jumped up. "Yes! I knew it! Draco, you buttwipe, don't scare me like that!"

"Shut up, Harry, you bongoprincess!" - Harry tilted his head, wondering if he should he amused or insulted - "I just don't know what to do when the summer comes", Draco admitted. "With this thing, Lucius is going to get frantic."

"I could ask if Sirius would want to take you in?" Harry proposed. "I'm going to spend my summer there anyway, and I'm sure he won't mind."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "I can write him."

"No, I can do it. I should thank him for the advice, anyway", Draco said happily.

"'Kay."

Four days later Hedwig brought an answer.

_'Dear Draco,_

_Congratulations! Welcome to the good side, we have cookies._

_And you don't even have to ask. Of course I'll help you out! Welcome to spend the summer at Padfoot's Palace. _

_I'm coming there to watch the quidditch game, and we can meet face to face there._

_Sirius.'_

After sorting everything out, Harry and Draco were both happier. They didn't even have problems with schoolwork anymore (though History of Magic still was commonly hated).

They enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes they would make little pranks to the Slytherins. Draco's favourite was the one where they charmed the Slytherins to sing a praise for the Gryffindors during breakfast. It was an extremely hard potion, and took some studying, but with Draco's potion-making talents it was possible.

It was like they had known forever. They were united by their hate for their family, but they rarely talked about that.

Two months in Hogwarts had done wonders. Harry and Draco now knew their way around with their eyes closed, but Harry still hadn't found Sirius' portrait of fruits. They had though found a secret passage from the third floor to the seventh by accident. Harry had looked for the Charms class, and had leaned to a wall in defeat and said "help me". The wall melted partly and Harry fell down.

And to top it all, Halloween was just around the corner. Remus said that he had something really scary for his class, but they couldn't see it until their third year, if they were to choose Care of Magical Creatures.

Finally the day for the Halloween feast came. They were escorted to the Great Hall by the prefects (it was useless, really, they knew where the Hall was).

During the feast Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't there. When he asked Parvati about it, the girl giggled.

"Lavender said she's crying in the girls' bathroom on the third floor, because Ron said something mean to her", she said and tried to look sympathetic, and failed.

"What'd Ron say?" Harry asked.

Lavender participated. "That Hermione was an annoying know-it-all, and that's why she doesn't have any friends."

Harry frowned and glared at Ron. Hermione might've been a bit... over the top, but that gave him no right to call her names.

"Why do you care so much?" Draco asked before putting a large piece of pumpkin pie in his mouth. "She's a mudblood", he mumbled.

Harry was happy no one else had heard what Draco had said. "Don't you call her that", Harry hissed.

"Call her what?" Draco was flummoxed.

"Mudblood", Harry mouthed.

Draco still didn't get it. "Why? Oh – it's one of those 'pureblood' thingies. Sorry, I didn't realize. So, it's rude?"

"It's the worst thing you can say to a muggleborn."

"I didn't know", Draco said remorsefully. "Everybody's always called them – that."

"It's okay. You're just learning", Harry said.

"A TROLL! A TROLL!" Professor Quirrel rumbled through the big doors. "THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Just thought you might want to know", he said and passed out on the floor.

Everyone got up and started screaming. Harry and Draco were a bit taken aback. Like the teachers – like _Dumbledore_ would ever let a troll harm the students!

"QUIET!" Dumbledore yelled and everybody looked at him. "Prefects! Escort your students to your house common rooms. You'll be finishing the feast there."

Harry and Draco got up as everyone else started walking outside. "Wait – Hermione doesn't know. Shouldn't we warn her?" Draco asked when they started walking.

"You saying we should sneak to the third floor?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"... Okay."

When the time came, they slipped through a door and started running to the loos. Harry looked at the sign that said "WITCHES" and prayed that no one would see them.

"Hermione?" Harry asked from the door.

There was no answer, so they had to go inside.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes?" came the answer from one of the cubicles.

"Uh – we were just wandering if you were alright", Harry said uncomfortably. It was a weird situation.

"Who are you?"

"Harry and Draco", Harry said hesitantly.

Hermione came out of the cubicle and looked at them sternly with her red-rimmed eyes. "This is the ladies' room."

"Yes, we've established that fact already", Draco rolled his eyes. "The deal is, that there's a troll loose in the castle, and we need to go to the common room."

"A troll?" Hermione asked fearfully.

Draco walked to the door. "Yes, so why don't we just go and - " Draco pushed the door back shut frantically. All the colour on his face escaped and he stood there stiffly.

"Was somebody there?" Hermione asked hesitantly, knowing the answer already.

"Uh – you could say that", Draco said and backed away from the door.

The horrible odor of socks and rotten fish filled the air. The mirrors in the bathroom shook and the lamps swayed as they _felt_ footsteps.

"Oh no", Harry moaned.

"It's coming here!" Hermione squealed.

Harry took his wand out and started to skim through his mind, figuring out what spells he would need.

_'Weak spots of the trolls', _Harry thought. _'Intelligence. They've got tough skin and thick bones. Two options; either a hard blow to the head, or a curse through the eyes. A curse might just make it mad, taking it's size into consideration. So a blow it is...?'_

"Hermione, when the troll opens – I mean crushes – the door, run between it's legs and go get help."

"What? What about you two?" Hermione demanded. "I'm not leaving you here! Did you know that wizards older than us have fought a troll and died? Year 1973, four full-grown wizards - "

"Not helping!" Draco said tightly. His voice was a bit higher than normally, Harry noticed.

In five seconds, the door was just some pieces of wood on the floor. The troll came in and the stink got even worse. Harry gagged.

The troll held a big, wooden club in it's hand. Harry saw what the troll was doing, and reacted fast.

"_Impedimenta!"_ he shouted, and the club slowed down before it had swung it much.

Hermione took control next. "_Wingardioum Leviosa!_" she said very clearly, over-pronunciating, and the club flew from the troll's hands.

"Heads down!" Draco commanded. "_Expulso!_"

The club exploded and they had to shield themselves from the shards.

The troll, who had an IQ no doubt under all charts, forgot that it didn't have a club in it's hand and swung it, over and over again. Harry worried that it might hit them with the hand instead. And then he knew what needed to be done.

"_Evanesco!" _

It didn't work, the troll just flickered, just like the quill. Harry put his wand in his pocket and did the spell again, wandless. The troll disappeared without a sound mid-swing.

Draco walked slowly ahead and flailed his arms in front of him, trying to touch the disappeared troll. "It's not invisible. You vanished it?"

Footsteps (considerably lighter that the troll's) echoed the stony hallway. Soon enough McGonagall strode in and looked at the destroyed bathroom in horror.

"What has happened here?" McGonagall asked horrified and held her hand at her heart. "Potter! Malfoy! Granger! Explain!

"The troll was here", Draco said confusedly, still wondering about what had happened. He pointed to the floor. "Right here", he said in a haze.

"I wasn't at the feast, professor. I was here, and they wanted to warn me about the troll. This is my fault, professor. You shouldn't punish them", Hermione said and hung her head.

Snape, Quirrel and Remus came to the scene.

"But, where is the troll now?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry vanished it", Draco said. "It just disappeared, professor."

McGonagall looked at Harry. "You managed to vanish it? What spell did you use?"

"E - evanesco, professor", Harry said quietly. He didn't want to look at her eyes.

"A first-grader!" McGonagall was gobsmacked. She seemed to have lost the ability to say anything else.

"Go to your common room", Remus said to the trio. "Finish the feast, I'll talk to you tomorrow", he said mostly to Harry. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for handling that troll so well."

Draco, Harry, and Hermione didn't try their luck and walked away as fast as they could.

"Nice job with the explosion charm, Drake", Harry grinned.

"It was all because of Hermione's floating charm", Draco smirked back.

"Thank you", Hermione said. "I could've died there."

"No problem", Harry and Draco said in unison.

And from that moment on, they were best friends.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER THREE

I've gotten some questions, and I figured I should answer them here, so you won't have to ask them again.

Q - "Are Neville's parents alive?"

A - Yes, this'll be explained in a couple years.

Q - "Shouldn't Sirius be in Azkaban?"

A - No, since James and Lily weren't killed, there wasn't anything to frame him for. However, **Peter isn't in this story. Hasn't anyone been wondering about that?**

Q - "Why don't Remus and Sirius see that Harry's neglected?"

A - They're refusing to see anything, because they've been best friends with Lily and James for who knows how long, that they can't believe that they'd do that to their kid. Harry's of course tried to talk about it, but he's been brushed off, and after that he's kind of learnt that he shouldn't talk about that. Thus, he's withholding information. Remus and Sirius don't really know the extent of the neglect.

And a quote from Teufel1987: "I think that by the end of the first year Voldemort will know that Harry is the one ... seeing as Quirrel looks to be his agent ..."

... well guessed, friend.


End file.
